Yeah I know
by SilentSnowLeopardNinja
Summary: Laney has always crushed on Corey but has kept it hidden out of fear. What she doesn't realize is that he knows... Will be Corey x Laney.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Grojband lovers! I have finally finished the first chapter of the multi-chap fic I've been wanting to write focusing on Laney and Corey. YAY! :3 I adore this pairing, they are the cutest. Now to make a couple of things clear for this story Trina is not with hunky Nick Malorey; the only pairing I plan to focus on in here is Corey x Laney; I'll try to stick to as in character with them as I can(as I've analyzed them with a few teeny differences); they're like 13 in the show so I will be making them 15 for now; Corey is well aware of Laney's crush on him...I mean, come on. How does he not know? I _know_ I'm not the only person to notice how he teases her (mostly with touches/hugs)or the lil looks he gives her from time to time. That lil hottie McJerk pants is just having a laugh at her reactions towards him I think. What a tease. I don't know how many chapters this will be but it will be a bit lengthy. Enjoy!

"Lalala", Talking.

'Lululu', Thinking.

~~~~~  
>It was a nice chilly day out. The sky was cloudy, the wind was blowing, and the squirrels were hidding their nuts. Awesome music could be heard distantly a few blocks over along with fangirl screams as Grojband rocked their garage. Striking out one last cord to end the song Corey, the band's leader, decided to end practice. "Okay guys great practice! Sounds like our fans really digged it", he said with a happily pleased smile on his face. "True, but that's just a few girls Cor, and for it to be an even better song we need lyrics", Laney responded. "You're right! But what should the song be abouuut...hmmm", Corey said with a thoughtful expression with a finger tapping his chin. Though the band still used Trina's diary for lyrics they've been putting in more of an effort to create lyrics of their very own. Moving his hand to point at his fellow band mates he looked to them and merely said one word, "Ideas?" "Ooh! Ooh! We could do a song about hot nacho cheese!" Kon exclaimed. "Oor a wicked cool song about wizards and refreshing lemonade!" Kin said excitedly. "Um, a song about...the weather or something?" Laney suggested unsure. "Hmmm yeah how bout no. You're ideas are all good, don't get me wrong, but it just doesn't sound like what we need right now", Corey said while putting his arm around Laney's shoulders causing her bland expression to morph into a small happy smile. 'Hmm, so now even a casual arm hug makes her smile? Interesting', Corey thought when he noticed the smile. "Bummer", Kon said around a mouthful of chips that he somehow got. "Maybe Kon and me will find some cool inspiring lyrics stuff while we're gone", Kin said thoughtfully. Corey quickly went to stand infront of Kin worriedly,"Say what now?" "Yeah, we're leaving to go visit some family for a couple weeks remember?" Kon responded. "No! This is horrible! Why didn't you guys tell me?!" "But we did tell you! Here watch the flash back", Kin made a gesture towards the area above their heads. Waving his hands up and around frantically Corey dispelled the memory before it could fully start, "Forget the flash back! We can't have a band with two of our members gone!" "Chill bro, we won't be gone forever", said Kon. "Yeah and when we come back maybe we'll be able to put some cool lyrics together! You and Laney could work on making lyrics together and we the Awesome Twins will do the same while we're away", Kin said while fist bumping his brother who was laughing. "Wait, wait", Laney walked up looking worried, "so you mean...that for several days, weeks even it'll be just me and Core? Alone? Without you two here?", Laney asked looking happier and more excited by the minute. "You look a little too happy about that bro. It's weird", Kin leaned in to say quietly to her making the happy look leave her face. Corey, playing ever the oblivious, went to pat her on the shoulder. "I know that feels Lanes, but we'll just have to deal with them being gone for awhile. I'm sure we can still have fun with two of our very best friends missing", he said in a comforting manner all while thinking, 'Yes. Lots and lots of fun'. "Well since practice is over we're gonna go home to finish packing", Kin informed the other two band mates before him and Kon jumped up suddenly and yelled, "BEAR HUG!" Before engulfing each other, Laney, and Corey in said hug of manly happy friendship...until they started crying and blubbering as if they'd never see each other again with declarations of: I love you man. With the exception of Laney. She just smiled and inwardly laughed at their antics while returning the hugs. Saying goodbye one last time the goofy twins left for home. Which left Laney alllllll alone in the garage with her crush. 'Oh my gosh oh my gosh, I can't believe it. I'm actually getting the chance for some alone time with Corey again! But what if it's all awkwardly and weird, oh no what if he finds out I'm crushing but doesn't feel the same and then doesn't want to hang out anymore?! No calm down, just...act natural. There's no reason why I should have to act any different right? Right. Kin and Kon only just left anyways. Oh man this silence is awkward. What should I say?!', Laney panicked inwardly as she stared at nothing so she did not notice that Corey had actually started putting away the instruments and wasn't feeling awkward at all. 'Ok Riffin. It's just gonna be you and Lanes for weeks...and Trina if she rears her rage face. Don't go overboard in the teasing and DON'T blow your friendship. Whatever you do KEEP Laney's friendship, that's something you don't wanna loose. Siiiigh, but she's just too cute when she's all flustered...', looking over to where Laney had wandered off to which was by the couch, he smirked when he saw how nervous she was...she was actually fidgeting. Leaving the packed instruments off to the side against a wall, Corey all so casually strolled to the couch and plopped down on it in a relaxed manner, "Well all in all today was a good practice sesh. Wanna watch some tv for mind numbing entertainment?" "I do like how my brain gets all tingly from it", Laney joked.<p>

So what did you think? Good or no? I think I'll have fun writing this. Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so wow first off thank you to those who read and liked my story thus far! In just a few days I've gotten 4 reveiws, 4 favs, and 6 followers...yeah. I feel like I'm doing awesome! XD

Hope this one is just as well liked, I dedicate this chapter to _**GROJTIME,**_I'm sure they know why. :3

"Dudududud" -talking

'Aaaauuuhh!'-thinking

It was rather relaxing sitting on the couch alone together as Corey flipped through the tv. Laney was just enjoying the peace. Not even 3 hours had passed and the blissfulness she felt from the lack of noise from Kin and Kon was...delightfuuuuuul. But all that came to an abrupt end when Trina aka Corey's evil fire breathing sister came slamming into the garage from upstairs.

"Corey!? What are you and your lame-o friends doing-? Oh", Trina stopped in the middle of yelling.

"Half of you are missing. What gives?" Corey and Laney just stared at her for a moment, Corey blinked. Then opened his mouth to explain when he was interrupted.

"Never mind. I totally remember now. Those gross and grosser wannabe twins left today. Totes awesome. Means I can enjoy the house in complete and utter Trina-rific peace. Giggles. Especially when that man friend of yours hits the road", Trina said in her normal condescending way as she walked around the garage with Mina tailing her semi-nervously.

"Lanes isn't going anywhere Trina. It'll just be us chillin' until our band mates come back", Corey told Trina calmly.

"Whatevs. So long as your not playing that disgusting trash. Since you two haven't done anything, _yet_. I'll leave you losers alone...for now", Trina said giving them both an angry look and proceeded to exit the garage to be outside. Mina opened the door for her and waited for her to pass through, when she did, Mina quickly waved goodbye to the two Grojband members and rushed after Trina who had somehow already made it down half a block by just walking.

"Well...that was...mild", Laney said confusedly.

"Yeeaaah. I think that's her way of showing happiness or maybe content...nessss? Whatever", Corey shook his head uncaring.

**Trina wasn't evil (?) transition**

Standing up from the old couch hours later the two teenagers stretched their limbs until they gave satisfying pops.

"Man, that was just, what's the word? Awful", Laney deadpanned.

"I know! It's like they weren't even trying!", Corey responded in disbelief.

"Did you see the part where he kicked the stuff and did the thing?"

"Yeah, he's such a thing doer. It was almost as bad as when top hat went nuts on his solo", Corey exclaimed.

"Eh, I don't know. I kinda liked that part", Laney shrugged.

"What?! No way! He looked like a total poser, I could've done it better!", Corey decided. 'Is Lanes serious? She didn't actually think he looked cool did she? No. No, I'm being silly. He's just some guy on tv.'

Laney lifted a brow at him,"You could've been a better poser?"

"Yes. No, I mean, I could've done that whole lil show better. Heck, Grojband could give an entirely better performance than those guys! We just need the chance", Corey said with a firely gleam in his eye.

'He's so hot when he's determined. Wish he'd be determined to get me...', Laney rolled her eyes at her lame thoughts and said, "Well in order to get that to happen we'd also need to have awesome lyrics. Which, as I always seem to be pointing out, we don't".

Corey gave a long weary sigh in response before saying, "I know, I know. We can start work on some later. Right now though, we should get some grub. It's dinner time".

"Oh cool, who brought dinner this time?", Laney said a little excited.

She'd always loved Corey's parents since they were little, they were almost as awesome as her own folks, which is why she didn't understand why Trina was such a...the way she was ahem.

"Mom's got it this time. My dad won't be coming home til red eye hours then he's leaving again", Corey said smiling knowing that Laney would be happy to hear this. And indeed she was. For while Corey's dad brought home delicious foods and treats, they where of the pretty well known variety. Where as Corey's mom brought food that was truly foreign and sometimes outlandish looking but just as tasty if not more so then the _norm_ food half the time. Laney's favorite to date was the Bird's Nest Soup Corey's mom brought a pot of that was an honorable gift of good favor from a Chinese associate of her's. And it wasn't really the taste of it that made it Laney's favorite, it was ok but it became her favorite because of Trina's reaction of knowing what it was _after_ eating it. Most priceless thing ever.

Hello there! So first yes, that is a real Chinese dish, never had it but I found it on the good ol' internet. Apparently it's mostly made out of a certain birds saliva...yeah gross I know. And personally I think Laney would have the type of strong stomach and nerves that would allow her to calmly try some of the more er disturbing type dishes. I just finished this chapter and uploaded it tonight incase I'd be unable to for a lil while since my classes are starting. But you know what's a great motivator? Huggely reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Omg omg omg omg! I know I haven't posted in a long while and that's cuz I was slowly writing in between doing other stuff and well to make up for it I have 2 chapters done. So depending on how well this one is received I'll post up the 2nd chapter which is actually chapter number four. But has anyone else found those new episodes on youtube? There's new songs and more shinanigans and everything! And there's even an episode where they (Corey and Laney) kiss and OHMYGAAAAWD! It was the bestest and most awesome moment of that series ever. I really hope to see some more new episodes soon because this show is soooo amazing! Those new episodes kinda helped me get back to writting this fic but also got int he way of my creative thought process because before I was only going to use the episodes that end with Peaceville flooded as my base but now there's a whole year that's passed in the show! So I'm kinda in a loop...Meh I'll figure it out. So be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think._

_**You get to see Corey's mom transition**_

"Tiaaa!", Laney squealed in a decidedly girly way at seeing one Tiana Riffin aka Corey's ever loving and awesome mom after she finished

cleaning up in the bathroom and after a long debate with Corey agreed to have his mom or her's come get her when it was time for her to go

home instead of walking. "Lansey! How's one of my favorite girls? Oh look at you still as cute as always!", Tiana exclaimed as she engulfed

Laney in a motherly hug as Laney blushed yet hugged her back happily. Tiana Riffin was a lovely woman, who Trina obviously got her good

looks from, and stood a rather average height for a female though was still a few inches taller than Trina and had pretty purple hair styled into

a long bob-cut with clear blue eyes. "I'm awesome! How'd you know I was already here? Did Core text you", Laney asked curiously since she

never saw Corey take his phone out. "No actually Trina told me before she ran off to the nearest mirror with her souvenir", Tiana laughed

lightly. "Oh speaking of which here", Tiana rummaged her purse abit before pulling out a small package and handing it to Laney. "Thanks",

Laney smiled and tucked it away in her pocket to look at later. Tiana said nothing to that merely smiled as she knew the reason already and

moved on to Corey who was on the other side of the room staring intensely at a pencil and the note card next to it as if they were supposed

to move on their own. Fact was he only did this to cover up the fact he had been staring at his Laney and his mom greeting each other so

enthusiastically. He liked seeing Laney smile so big and liked even more that his Lanes got on so well with his family...minus Trina. But hey, at

least she could hold her own against her so that was something! When he saw his mom come within arms reach of himself, he flung himself

into her arms and exclaimed how great it was that she made it home safely yet again to which she replied to how it was great that her baby

boy still hadn't outgrown showing his mommy some love...it was a silly routine of theirs that had always amused the band to no end. But as it

was just Laney she snickered behind her hand as Corey made his eyes go purposely wide and went on to say how he could never stop loving

her and then cried crocodile tears all over her about how half his band was missing. To which his mother's only response was: "Oh...I thought

it was little too quiet". "Mooooom!", Corey continued to fake cry while posing dramatically as if she had said the most hurtful of things. "Oh

shush you silly moose. Here, got you something", she tossed it to him casually. Corey caught it, it was rather flat, and opened it to see a

couple of sheets of stickers with Chinese characters on them; thankfully there was an English translation for each of them on the stickers as

well. "Cool, I'm gonna put these all over the place!", Corey breathed excitedly. Looking over the different characters he sees one that

translate to 'beautiful' and makes a mental note to save that one for later. Laney popped over behind him to look at his gift, "Hey cool. Mind if I

have that one?" She asks pointing to the Kanji character for love. "Sure thing Lanes", He said easily taking it off the sheet and handing it to

her only slightly confused. "Awesome! Be right back", she said happily rushing off to the bathroom with her sticker. Silently watching her go,

Corey jumped slightly when his mom spoke up, "So have you asked her out yet?" "What? No! Lanes is my bro", he answered hastily. "Well you

should. You'd make an adorable couple!", She said happily before continuing, "So how is Laney really? Has she managed to make any female

friends?" "No not yet. She tried to hang with a random group of girls but said they were really boring for the most part and made her want to

scratch her eyes out for the other part with their uh...creepy girliness. Lanes words not mine", Corey shrugged. "Ah well. At least she has you

guys right? She'll find some good friends of the same gender eventually" his mom sighed before walking past him and rubbing his head fondly

as she left to go get their food she brought home ready. 'I wonder what wicked weird food we're gonna have tonight. I hope it at least tastes

passable...and maybe makes Lanes look all exotic while eating it', Corey mused as he went to his room to just do whatever until his mom

called him for dinner. Stepping inside his room he saw Laney was already in there, sitting on his bed criss-crossed-applesauce like she was

meditating. Setting his souvenir down on his desk he leaned against it and quietly observed her.

_**Laney's POV transition**_

'Ok I'm on his bed. Just gonna wait for him. Here. On his bed. Without Kin or Kon. By myself until he comes in here. Alone. Must resist urg to

squee. Can't roll about his bed like a love-struck fool. He might walk in and see me. So...just keep still. Yeah like that. Enjoy the peace and

awesomeness that is being in your crushes room for what feels like the first time but is actually the millionth. Don't do anything weird. Just

relax', were the thoughts rushing through Laney's head as she sat completely still on his bed trying not to shake with unreasonable

happiness. "What are you doing fellah?", Corey decided to ask once he figured he'd stared long enough. Showing no outward reaction other

than opening her eyes to look at him, Laney's heart picked up speed at hearing his voice suddenly and seeing him stare at her. Focusing on

only her. She loved it when he did that. Mentally shaking her head she grinned at him and pointed to her forehead where she placed the

sticker, "check it out". Walking over to sit on his own bed he leaned unnecessarily closed to her to stare at her forehead, ignoring the

widening of her eyes and how she cutely bit her lower lip he smirked inwardly and gave his pleasantly amused face. "Clever Lanes. Very

clever", he tapped her nose softly at the end of his sentence before moving back and bringing his hand up to his chin as if in contemplation.

"You look just like him. Y'know if he were to ever wear stripes", Corey grinned. Laney deflated only slightly internally at being told she looked

just like a male again but only slightly since she actually liked the character a whole lot.

_**End of chapter transition**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples! Here is the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy. And hopefully the format I put it in frikkin ****_stays_**** this time! Let me know what you think, reviews are awesome! And Grojband still needs MORE episodes. I mean am I right? Or am I right? Also did no one get that hint I made about Laney? She looked liked a very popular Japanese male character? I can't be the only one who noticed! Anyone? Anyone?!**

**Ch. 4**

Talking about nothing worth describing the two teens were just sitting around when they heard loud noises coming from downstairs.

"Daaddyyy!", came an excited high pitched squeal followed by an _oohmph_ and a man's low laughter. Laney inwardly cringed, 'Is that what I

sounded like when I saw Tia? Ick'. Corey looked towards his open door with a excited grin on his face, "My dad's here too? Sweet! Come on

bro let's go give him a half Grojband welcome", he said as he dragged her off his bed and towards his family's voices.

_**Now you get to meet his dad transition**_

Eric Riffin was the loving husband and father and with his wicked cool job, green hair with black highlights(work with me here), and brown

eyes that looked red in certain lighting it was safe to say that the kids were not embarrassed by him at all. Except for now in Corey's case.

"La-la, sweetheart! Missed you so much kiddo!, Corey when are you gonna make it so I can officially call her my daughter?" Eric demanded in a

sudden no nonsense tone. "UWhhaaaa?!" Corey responded with wide eyes momentarily speechless, 'what is with my parents all of the

sudden?!'. Laney gave a little laugh, "It's good to see you too Riffman. And no offense but Core's not legally allowed to adopt me", she joked.

Latching on to that joke quickly Corey gave his input, "Besides dad Lanes has parents already, and I don't think they'll be too happy to give

her up". Eric just sighed, 'My wife was right. These two, especially Corey, are being thick on purpose. They have to be!'; "Ok ok, that wasn't

what I meant at all. Now how's about you two get off this old man and tell me what you've been up to?", Eric said good naturedly. "Sure thing

pops", Corey said with all smiles as he and Laney clambered up off his dad from jumping him and causing him to fall against the couch in a

tumble. With the three of them sitting up on the couch like normal people, after passing hugs around like handshakes, Eric decided to ask a

question. "So are Kin and Kon really gone on a trip? I couldn't help but notice they didn't join in on the dog pile". "Yeaaah. They said they

won't be back for weeks...what if they're gone the whole summer?! The whole summer dad!" Corey said with wide panicked eyes and gripped

his dad's shirt. Laney raised a brow at Corey's theatrics. "Whoa there son. It's not the end of the world. And even if they're gone the whole

summer they'll be back after. Besides you still got the Lanester right here. Couldn't you two just work on improving your skills and even make

a couple of songs while the other half of your band is gone? This could be a great chance for you to get real serious on making a song that's

longer than half a minute", he said soothingly and calmly noticing in the corner of his eye that Laney was nodding in agreement from her

relaxed position on the couch. "Hey we've made songs longer than a half minute! But I see your point. I just don't like it when the band's

separated for any reason", Corey said looking sad, Laney patted his shoulder in comfort. "But your band isn't really separated is it? Your mom

said they were just visiting family. I bet they'll be practicing the whole time they're gone just as you two should be", Eric said firmly. Corey

looked thoughtful for a moment before suddenly brightening and standing up abruptly. "You're right dad! We may be divided for the summer

but when we come back as a whole we'll be even more awesome with all the separate practice we've done! Cuz when we start rocking

together with our improved skills we'll rock better than we rocked before!" "Like Ew! Wannabe band geek speak. Totes annoying", Trina said

as she walked past them into the kitchen causing the occupants on the couch to stare at her and Corey to pause. Popping her head around

the corner back into the room she looked at her dad with a bright smile and said in a sugary voice that made Corey and Laney fake gag,

"Mommy said dinners ready Daddy!" Then switching her voice into her default angry tone when speaking to her brother, "You two shrubs get

cleaned up before you even think of coming to the table. Mom's said she brought a delicacy", and with that she promptly left the room again

leaving the others staring. "Heheh I've forgotten just what a character your sister can be. Wooo well. C'mon lets go eat. But go wash your

hands first", Eric said as he headed towards the kitchen to do the same. Shrugging, the two Grojband members rushed to do as told.

Shocking.

_**Those two are good kids transition**_

Sitting down at the kitchen table the family plus Laney sat in somewhat nervous anticipation for what Tiana had brought home for dinner. "Ok

guys brace yourselves! Tonights dinner is a bit of a doozy", Tiana said cheerfully as she handled the now nicely warmed food she brought in

it's bags. Laney eyed the sticks that were poking out wondering what was on the end while Corey and his dad both leaned forward slightly in

eagerness as Trina texted on her cell only glancing up when her mom spoke. "Tonight you'll be trying a popular specialty from Cambodia and

they are", she paused for dramatic effect, "fried spiders!" She intoned with delight as she brought out the shish-kabobed spiders and placed a

stick which held 5 spiders on them on everyone's plate, "they're are considered a delicacy by most" before sitting down. Everyone else stared

in quiet shock at their plate though Eric looked rather amused. Glancing at everyone else Laney saw Eric's amusement over what his wife

expected them to eat, Trina's face drained of color, and Corey's face looking pensively down his plate. Laney herself wasn't sure what to feel,

she found spiders cool and had never once so much thought about thinking of eating one. Being one sure, but not eating one. Staring blankly

at her impaled spiders she couldn't help asking..."Are these tarantulas?" "Yes they're a special type of spider deemed edible and are breed

over there for consumption so they're perfectly harmless. Although you may want to avoid eating the stomach if your not comfortable with the

idea of consuming dead unborn spider babies ", she answered around the spider leg she was eating, Trina turned a sickly green at this little

insight and groaned weakly before shouting, "I am NOT eating these gross icky giant spider whatevers! Why did you bring them mom are you

trying to kill me?! Look at this!" She gestured wildly at the spiders. "The thing is like as big as my hand and junk!" "I'd have thought you'd

enjoy this given how much you like to be at the top of the foodchain", Laney said dryly. "Now Trina, I know this food may look a bit unsettling

but that's no need to raise your voice. Just try it, you might find you like this one. It's not too different from fish texture wise", Tiana spoke

calmly hiding her mirth. "But-" "Now Tia, you _know_ none of us in here has an iron stomach like you. You shouldn't be surprised when we can't

keep up or even if we decide to not even _try_", Eric interrupted Trina poking at his fried spider with a fork. "Yes! Exactly what dad said! I can't

eat this, I _WON'T_ eat this! I can't understand how you're even chewing on it!", Trina said a little hysterically and filled with disgust. "I had

some while I was there. I think it's pretty good", Tiana shrugged. "But -but-but!" Trina stuttered before her attention was grabbed by Laney.

"Look Trina. It's no big deal it's actually pretty cool when you think about it. Just visualize that your spider is actually a gummy bear and chomp

it's limbs off with your teeth", Laney said dully with a mischievous glint in her eye as she lifts up a single spider and chomps it's head off with a

certain viciousness and audible crunch. Trina looks even sicker and gags before rushing out the room to make friends with the nearest toilet,

knocking over her chair in the process. Laney chuckles silently to herself as she absently chews on the head. "Lanes?" Corey whispered softly.

Swallowing, she looked at Corey who was still thoughtfully looking at his plate. "Yeah Core?" "Do...do you think they suffered in the oil before

they died?" "Er...I'm uh sure they were dead before they got tossed in the oil, Core", Laney said unsure but Corey just nodded and took a

small bite off a piece of a spiders limb. "Tastes a lil bland", Corey commented. "Yeah it reminds me a bit of chicken", Laney admitted. "That's

because it's actually not that different taste wise. It's all in the seasoning and what you choose to add to it after." Tiana told them, almost

done with her plate. There was a moment of silence and then... "I bet the real reason Trina was so sick at the thought of eating spiders is

because she couldn't handle eating her own kind", Laney joked. Corey laughed and responded with a smile,"Yeah I guess even Trina wouldn't

go as far as cannibalism". The two snickered over the thought as they ate a few more small bites of the supposed delicacy. Both of Corey's

parents merely crack a smile.

**It's gonna be awhile until I make the next chapter and upload it. Crap ton of stuff I gotta do, but feel free to leave suggestions or ideas in your reviews. Also I'm thinking of making my Hashtag fic into a type of series...yay or nay? I've gotten a few people who asked if I could make more Trina/Nick stories cuz there isn't a lot and the idea seems like a fun one...what do you guys think? And I'd like to thank those who PM'd me about uploading this chapter. I've been so distracted that I actually forgot it wasn't up yet, lol silly me. Until next time!**


End file.
